


How to Seduce the Flock

by orphan_account



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel isn't your typical 7 year old. She's a mind reader... And, when you read the minds of older people, who think about sex a LOT.. You become, arguably the horniest child on Earth.She quickly makes plans, to fuck all five of her Flock mates.. She assumes none of them know.. Only to find.. One does. And, he plans to help her.. His own way(Different from canon.. Mainly, because Max's mom and sister are still alive.)





	How to Seduce the Flock

(Valencia Martinez's house. Phoenix Arizona. One year since the Flock's final victory.) 

A great deal of things had changed. The Flock now lived with Max's family, and lived their lives happily. However.. Not everything was as if seemed. 

 

It was around 3am on a Friday night when images of a naked Max flooded into Angel's mind from that of an aroused Fang. This wasn't unusual. Every Friday night (or on nights where it wasn't such an emotional strain on him to keep everything running in perfect order) when Fang's mind had a chance to relax, he would have one of these dreams.

Wet dreams. As Iggy would call (think) them.

Angel laid naked in her bed, and stuck her right middle finger into her vagina. 

You see, too anyone else she is a seven year old. In reality, seven year old mind reader. This means, she has access to anyones thoughts at any time she is able to see their fears, their secretes and their... desires. And has learnt a lot over the last few months as she delves deeper into her families subconscious. For example, she knows that Iggy's favorite song is Gangman style. Or, that when Max was her age all she wanted was a kitten.

She also knows how it all works.

You know, sex. She how it works. Iggy thinks about it a lot. What it would be like, how long he would last, how good Ella would be in bed... And, that he buys adult books offline on audio tape with Dr. M's credit card.

She knows how it all works... and now she wants to experience it.

Why not? She the mental maturity of a seven-teen year old – even if she doesn't look that old she could pass for ten or eleven.

So that is her mission for the year; have sex with the flock.

Yep, flock. Not just Fang or Iggy, but the whole flock.

Her leader, and big tittied mother figure, Max. Max's lover, with a huge dick Fang. Their blind boy, Iggy. Their creamy black skinned, fine assed motormouth, Nudge. And Angel's big brother Gazzy. And, not to mention Max's mom and sister. (Ella's boobs, weren't exactly small. Not as big as her older half-sister's.. But, still quite big. Their mother.. Her tits, and ass were probably the biggest Angel had ever seen.) Thinking about all the sexy people in her house, excited Angel.. She stuck practically her whole hand into her tight, tiny pussy. As she thought about it.. An amazing sexual image came into her mind.. Fang's muscles moving, as his big dick was being rammed into her ass. Max's god-like nipples, hardening as Angel sucked on them.. Her big brother being jerked off by Nudge, as he ate Angel out, and Iggy rammed his dick into Nudge's pussy. Her fingers became faster and more intense as this image lingered in her mind.. Till finally, she came all over her bright pink sheets. 

A familiar voice said, "Damn.. You're the horniest 7-year old on Earth, aren't you?" She used her blankets to cover her pussy, and looked to the door of her room. Her big brother, Gazzy, stood at the entrance to her room. Dressed only in his pajama shirt, and underwear. His pajama bottoms, sat in the doorway. He gave a sly smirk as he walked in. 

Embarrassed that her brother saw her masturbate.. Angel awkwardly said, "Oh! Hi, Gaz. What can I do for you?" She hoped that, if she kept him talking.. She could get him to leave. And, she could enjoy the images that Fang's mind was sending to her own. 

Gazzy walked over to her bed, "How stupid, do you think I am. You think I don't know your plans, my slutty little sister?" He took of his shirt. While, due to his young age, he wasn't as muscular as Fang or Iggy.. He was probably the most muscular 9-year old on Earth. 

Angel asked, worried that her brother DID know, "What.. What do you mean, Big Bro?" She didn't know how much if her plan he knew. If he did know.. She was in a lot of trouble. 

Gazzy said, "Oh, shut up." He kissed Angel, right on her lips. She hadn't expected it.. But, they both liked it. They liked more.. When he stuck his tongue down her throat.. Soon, they started wrestling tongue. The kiss was blissful. Not a brother/sister kiss. A kiss, like lovers. SEX CRAZED lovers. 

As the kiss ended, Angel was confused, "Gazzy.. What was that about?" This whole time.. She thought, Gazzy was just.. Well, no different than he had been in all the time she'd known him. He was her brother. She knew him better than anyone else, on Earth.. But, right now.. She didn't know anything. 

Gazzy said, "You know, when you read my mind.. You often forget to.." He tried to find the right words, "Close the door, to your own mind. I can't read anyone else's.. Just yours. I read your thoughts.. As I'd they were my own." 

Angel realized.. While Gazzy was 9, (but, could probably pass for 12 or 13).. As she had the mental maturity of a 17-year old.. Gazzy had the mental maturity of a 19-year old. This worried Angel. Maybe he wanted, the same thing she did. 

Gazzy smiled, "I know your plan, sis.." He kissed her again. After so, he said, "I want to help." She looked confused. He said, mildly annoyed, "Read my mind, Ange. You'll see what I mean." 

She did as such. In his mind, were many images. Ones she'd only made, herself for a while.. Images of Gazzy having sex with each if the others.. Images of her with each of the others.. Images of the whole Flock, in one great big orgy.. But.. Most of all.. Angel and Gazzy.. Having sex together.. Just the two of them. 

After such.. They communicated, telepathically. Gazzy had feelings about Angel. Both sexual feelings.. And, romantic. A brother isn't "supposed" to feel that way about his sister.. He didn't care. 

Angel was tearing up in joy, over her brother's thoughts. He was in love with her. And.. After reading such thoughts.. She was in love with him, as well. Together.. They would have sex with the whole Flock.. Particularly, each other. 

She kissed him this time. She saw the bulge, forming in his underwear.. Together they removed it.. Showing his penis. He had probably the biggest dick, a boy his age could have. It may not be as big as Fang or Iggy's.. But, it was big. So much so.. He had trouble standing 

Angel gazed at it in awe. She smirked, "Before we go all the way.." She pushed him down,onto her bed. Her head over his dick, "It wouldn't be fair if I had two orgasms tonight, and you only got one." She soon put both hands around the big cock in front of her. She sniffed if, enjoying the smell of penis. She soon moved from smelling it.. To sucking on if. She savored the taste of her brother's sex organ. Her hands, helping to keep most of if in her mouth.. However, she was able to move one hand.. And use it, to play with the huge cum tanks he called testicles. 

Angel was loving this. Her brother, who she loved so much.. Was inside her mouth. His taste, and smell excited her slutty tiny pussy to no end. She awaited, for when he would ram himself into her. 

Gazzy was in Heaven. His ballsack being messaged by his younger sister, while she sucked on his dick.. Her tongue going all around his tip, ring and shaft.. He was gonna cum, anytime soon. 

Eventually.. He let out a moan, as he experienced orgasm. Angel felt shock and pleasure.. As she tasted every last drop of his cum. He came so much.. If created a bulge in her stomach. She look, about 2 months pregnant. After Gazzy's orgasm subsided.. Most of his cum, poured right back our of Angel's mouth.. Once again staining her sheet.. But, either way.. If tasted good to her. 

 

Gazzy placed his eyes from her baby like face down to her underdeveloped chest to her perfectly flat stomach and finally down to her hair-less slit.

She looked to him, his lean hard muscles for his age, his perfect baby-face, similar to her own.. And, that hammer and miniature footballs between his legs. 

Angel said, wanting to guarantee their union, "Gazzy.. My love.. I want you to fuck me! HARD!"

Who could resist that?

He pulled her roughly towards him and rolled her over until she was under his body while he straddled her tiny waist. He began to attack her jaw bone and trail little kiss down her neck and to her chest. Angel moaned when he kissed her nipple. She laid there satisfied with the slight noises that they was causing.

Eventually He began to lick down from her neck to her under-developed breast. He sucked at her erect and sensitive nipples. Angel moaned louder. He grew harder ( If that was possible).

His hips started to kind-of dry hump her short legs and she squirmed.

As he delved my tounge down her stomach and to her swollen clit he smelt the mucky sent of arousal.

"STOP TEASING AND FUCK ME!" Angel demanded.

No longer wanting to deny their union.. He did just that

He pulled her legs wide and stared at her dripping vagina. He smiled. He was finally about to have sex, with the one girl he loved, more than anyone else. Their being siblings, meant little now. 

"Gazzy! Please!"Angel wined. Not needing anymore encouragement he positioned himself carefully over her opening and slipped in.

It. was. so. Fucking. Tight.

It was like sticking himself into a warm, wet vacuum. Pushing himself in farther he felt Angels hymen breaking, quickly he jabbed in taking her virginity. Angels eyes closed tightly and she clenched her teeth together.

He asked, "Are you okay?" He felt concern. The last thing, on this Earth he wanted to do.. Was hurt her. 

She yelled, "Yes!" She pulled him closer, "Just keep fucking me!" She loved him. She wanted his semen inside her. 

He pounded away, as hard as possible. Nothing Hehad ever experienced had felt this good. He lifted Angels feet so they rested on his shoulders and grabbed her little hips pulling her ass off the bed and began pumping even faster. He heard a moan beneath him but he had his eyes closed. His dick was in right to the hilt and his balls were slapping against Angels little bottom viciously.

Angel was in Heaven. Her pussy never felt this good before. The boy she loved was fucking her senseless. His dick going further and further.. She couldn't wait to develop eggs, and carry his child. For now.. Sex will have to do. And boy did it! His balls against her ass, felt amazing. She was going to cum, any second. So was he. 

Eventually.. They came together, leaving a mess of Angel's sheets, bed, and floor. And, of each other.. They satisfied each other, and fell asleep coated in a mixture of their own cum.. And each other's. 

When they woke.. They decided a plan.. Their entire Flock.. Would be their fuck buddies.


End file.
